


True Love's Kiss...

by musikurt



Series: Mating Games 2014 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Implied Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been searching for his lost love and has finally found him...but can he help bring him back from whatever spell has been cast upon him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) Challenge 1: Happily Ever After.

"And he's just beyond this door?" Scott asked the old man standing in front of him. He'd been searching for two months and could hardly believe he'd finally found what he was looking for.

The old man nodded and turned the key, opening the door and stepping aside to let Scott in. "I will leave you alone with him." He put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I am truly sorry." And with that, the old man was gone.

Scott stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. There were torches along the wall, providing just enough light to make out someone lying on the bed on the other side of the room. Scott walked slowly toward it, bracing himself for anything.

He almost stumbled when he saw Isaac's face. It was still and peaceful, like he was sleeping. The old man explained that they found Isaac in the woods, unconscious but still alive. Their best minds spent weeks trying to wake him up, but nothing worked. He told Scott they suspected dark magic, but they had never been able to determine the source or how to undo it.

Scott reached down and brushed his finger across Isaac's cheek. "Why couldn't you have just waited for me to go with you?" he asked. They were to spend a week at their manor in the country. Scott was held up at Cout and Isaac had left before he made it home.

"They said they've tried everything," Scott said, grinning as a thought popped into his head. "There is one thing they don't have that always works though, isn't there?" His grin widened as he leaned over and kissed Isaac. The feeling of Isaac's lips pressed against his own caused a stirring that gave him even more reason to hope Isaac would wake up.

Scott stood up, looking down at Isaac with a frown. "Guess that does only work in fairy tales." He looked Isaac up and down, hoping for any sign of movement and stopped when his eyes were around Isaac's waist. He laughed, for lack of any better reaction. "Well, it looks like maybe that brought some part of you to life, huh?"

Scott looked back at the door for a moment and then pulled the sheet covering Isaac off of the bed. He found it curious that Isaac was naked under it, though any questions drifted away as quickly as they came to mind. His eyes wandered from Isaac's neck to his chest and stomach - this beautiful man that he loved and had missed for so long. "Maybe if I--" He stopped himself and shook his head. "No, that can't-- But it's worth a try, isn't it?"

Glancing back at the door once more, Scott knelt next to the bed and planted a kiss just above Isaac's waist. "I've missed you," he whispered before he opened his mouth and slid his lips around Isaac's cock. It felt right having Isaac inside of him again like that. He slowly worked his way down until he'd taken all of Isaac and could feel him in the back of his throat. He let out a quiet moan against Isaac's cock and was surprised when he felt Isaac's body tense. What followed was a much louder groan from Isaac as his hips bucked upward and he unloaded into Scott's mouth. Scott stayed there until Isaac was done, partly due to his own surprise and also because he didn't want to explain any mess when the old man returned.

When Isaac stopped, Scott pulled himself back up to his feet. Isaac was looking up at him, smiling brightly. "Sorry I didn't last very long. It's been a while."

"Isaac, god, are you okay?" Scott reached out his arms toward him but quickly pulled them back. He didn't want to do anything that might hurt him.

Isaac pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Fine. Very well-rested I'd guess. But fine."

Scott dropped down next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "What ha--"

"Shh," Isaac interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. "Time for all of that later. Right now, I just want to thank you for figuring out how to wake me."

Scott shrugged as he lay on the bed, pulling Isaac with him. "Just had to figure out the real meaning of 'true love's kiss' and the rest was easy."

And from that moment, Scott knew they would never be apart again.


End file.
